The Faux Flower
by AimioftheDesert
Summary: writing this for a friend  3 love you Missy! a NaruIno story, Ino's been gone for 5 years. What's happened to her? and will Naruto find her?
1. Intro

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around, and to his disbelief he saw an angel. Long blonde hair braided back, and bright blue eyes with black rimmings. It was her, the girl that had been missing for five years. Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto was now twenty-eight years old, making Ino the same age. Five years ago, the young girl, at the age of twenty-three, had gone on an S-ranked mission, alone. After not returning for a month, Konoha had sent out their best ninja's to find her under the Hokage's orders, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto.

The best ninja's couldn't even find her. It was as if she had just vanished, but there she was now, standing infront of Naruto, looking just as she did that day he sent her off.

_just as she did that day he sent her off._

"Naruto-kun!"

XXXX

Naruto woke up with a gasp, sitting up quickly. He clutched his bed sheets. "Ino." he whispered. Sighing he turned on his lamp next to his bed and grabbed a small black book. Taking up a pen he begain to write in it.

**I'm not sure what time it is, but, I had another dream about her. Ino Yamanaka, I feel so guilty. She's gone all because I let her go by herself. How could I do that! I hate myself so much. It'll be five years tomorrow since she's been gone. I don't see how I live with myself. That's it, in the morning I'm telling Sakura i'm going to look for her. No questions asked. In my dream she came running up behind me, calling my name. Damn . . . It upsets me so much. Well, I'm going to try to get some more sleep. Night.**

Naruto put the book back down on the end table and he turned off the light and lay back down. Unfortunately he couldn't sleep. He was very restless in fact. Instead of just laying in bed, he got up and got supplies together, and by the time he was finished it was about time for him to report to his office.

He walked through the streets to the Hokage tower, along the way, Kiba Inuzuka joined him. "Hey! Naruto . . . er, Lord Hokage. How's it going?"

"I had another dream of her last night."

"Oh. So, you gonna do anything about it?"

"Yeah, it's about time I did. I'm going to look for her myself, I'll serch till the ends of this world."

"Er, Lord Hokage, sir, i meant about the dream, not about her . . ."

"Doesn't matter, does it? I'm going after her either way. I don't think the dreams will stop till I know she's safe." Naruto kept walking even though Kiba had stopped.

"Damn stubborn idiot . . ." Kiba mumbled to himself.

Upon arriving at the Hokage Tower, Naruto was greeted by the staff. He held up his hand as to tell them he wished not to be bothered, but he went up to the front desk. "Send Sakura Haruno here from the Medical staff would you?"

"Of course sir, right away sir." The girl at the desk told him. He nodded and headed up to his office. After about half an hour, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Walked in a girl in a white medical jacket and pink hair. "You wished to see me Lord Hokage?"

"Yes, i needed to tell you that I'm leaving today, in fact, right after I talk to you. I'm going to look for Ino." Sakura stared up at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Look for Ino? Why? Her Amber Alert has been ceased for so long now. Neathertheless, Sakura nodded.

"Yes sir."

And with that Naruto took off, and this is where the story of the faux flower begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Three people stood in a small kitchen. Two blondes and a red head. One of the blondes was female, young, long hair that was braided back, sparkling blue eyes, and a beautiful slim figure. The other blonde was male(no really?). He had long honey blonde hair that was put up in a half pony tail, he was tall, and young as well, maybe about three years older than the female blonde, and his eyes we're a deep cold blue.

As for the outcast of these three, the red head was male, he was tall, and his eyes were brown, the red hair that lay like a mat on his head was shirt, and raggedy. He was reading a book, which the girl had gone out and bought him the other day. He set it down.

"Ino, is the coffee done yet?"

"Almost Sasori-sama. Almost . . ."

Ino Yamanaka was making breakfast for the three of them, everyone else of the Akatsuki being out on missions. She had been captured five years back and has been the Akatsuki's personal maid ever since. It was truly a living hell when all the guys would try to get into her skirt.

She served the breakfast to the boys and gave Sasori his coffee. "There, happy?"

"Yes." Sasori obviously didn't know when she was asking rhetorical questions. She sighed and sat down on the other side of the table. She had dreamed of him last night, her idiot blonde prince. Of course, he was never really her prince, he always liked the pink haired witch. He also concentrated on the raven haired foot solider of the kingdoms army, she felt the prince would never really notice a poor girl like her.

The honey blonde noticed her staring out into space. "Ino, everything alright, un?"

"Why do you care?"

"Fine, be that way then, un."

Be like that? It was their fault she was like that in the first place! If they had captured her, she would be a perfectly happy girl with a normal life and a possible family! Ino growled and slammed her fork down onto the table and left the kitchen.

"Way to go Deidara."

XXXX

Naruto tried to remembered where he had sent Ino. Oh yes, it was the to the boarder of Amegakure. Ino was suppose to take care of bandit problems. They weren't normal bandits, they were genetically mutated super bandits! That's what made it S-ranked.

He soon arrived at the boarder. What was he honestly expecting to find there? It's been five years. Maybe he could find a witness inside the village, so he started in.

People stared at him, they knew his face, he was the Hokage. Many of the figured out why he was there. The incident with the blonde girl from Konoha. She kicked ass against those bandits, and then two men dressed in black cloaks that had red clouds on them, came out of no where and snatched her up.

The villagers all knew, but they were scared to mention the name of the organization group. The Akatsuki. Naruto made a few stops, at restaurants and hotels. Convenient stores and homes, but no one seemed to know, or at least not talk about it. Naruto went to leave the small village, until a man stopped him.

"Hey, your looking for this chick right?" This silver haired man held up a picture of Ino Yamanaka. Naruto's eyes filled with hope and he took the picture and nodded.

"Yes! Yes! This is her! This is Ino!" Naruto exclaimed. "Do you know where she's at!" Naruto wanted answers, and fast. He felt so light of his feet, which he thought was a good thing, so he could run faster to get to her.

"Yeah. She's with that fuckin' group, what's it called? Oh yeah, the Akatsuki. You didn't hear this from me, you got that kid?"

"Yeah, thanks a whole lot mister!" And with that Naruto started running to find the hide out.

"Tch, lame punk ass. At least that bitch will be outta our hair finally."

XXXX

Ino was outside the hide out, tending to the small flower garden she had made not to long ago. Purple and orange flowers made patterns of hearts on one side, while pink and blue flowers made cute skulls of hatred on the other.

"Naruto-kun . . . " She whispered to herself sadly, and she looked up. The sky was as blue as her eyes. She felt her eyes water. "Naruto!" She cried out. She fell forward into the flower garden and she clutched up dirt and flowers in her had as she sobbed. "When will you come for me? Or have you forgotten me?"

"Why are you screaming, un?" Deidara looked on at her. Ino mumbled something. "What was that? Geez you're a load of work, un." She felt him close to her. "Listen, un. I'm sure no one has forgotten you. You're too pretty, un." She looked up at him.

"Pretty? Tch, who are you fooling? You hate me."

"And who told you that, un? Surely I never said that. Even covered in dirt you're very pretty. That's definitely not a face you can forget." He reached out and sat her up. He caressed her cheek gently, and some dirt fell off of it. Ino blinked, and her body shook. "What's wrong, un? You look scared." His grin said everything on his mind. . .


	3. A fairytail ending

"Back off, Deidara-sama." Ino said quietly. She knew Deidara was going to play dumb with her. _"What are you talking about Ino, un? I'm just trying to get the dirt off your face."_ She imagined he would say. And what do you know? He said it!

"What are you talking about Ino, un? I'm just trying to get the dirt off your face." He said smugly. He dusted the rest of the dirt off her face and then moved his hand down to her wrists. He grabbed them tightly and pushed her down into the flower bed.

"I said back off, Deidara!"

The unthinkable happened just then.

"I think you should listen to her, bastard."

"Who the hell, un?" Deidara looked back. Another blonde! His hair was more sunshine yellow and his eyes were the same as Deidara's. "Hey, didn't I fight you once?"

"Hey, didn't Sasuke kill you? Don't change the subject, ass hole, get off of Ino. Now." There was a look of scariness in Naruto's eyes as he said this. Deidara did so, and suddenly broke out into run at Naruto. They engaged in battle. Ino sat back and watched, scared, surprised, worried, just mixed up with emotions.

"Damn it kid, you've gotten stronger, un."

"Yeah, I have." The fight started up again. And then Ino screamed.

"Naruto-kun move! Mind Destruction Jutsu!" She got Deidara in her jutsu and he started going crazy. Soon enough his life was ended. Naruto ran over to her and embraced her.

"Ino, you're alright. I'm so glad."

"So am I, Naruto-kun." She smiled up at him. He smiled back down at her. He picked up an orange flower and placed it behind her ear.

"Look's like your a real-life Cinderella, princess. This fairytale is all yours." He leaned in and kissed her.

XXXX

Upon returning to Konoha, the two blonde wedded, and they had two beautiful children, Ami, their now 2 year old little girl, who had her mom's eyes and her dad's hair, and Raiku, their 5 year old boy, with his dad's eyes and his mom's hair.

END.


End file.
